headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
35 ABY
| next = 36 ABY }} Events * Kylo Ren discovers a Sith Wayfinder on Mustafar that once belonged to his grandfather, Darth Vader. Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (12-20-2019). Directed by J.J. Abrams. Written by J.J. Abrams and Chris Terrio * Kylo Ren travels to Exegol where he discovers the decrepit Sheev Palpatine, who reveals a fleet of Sith Star Destroyers that will serve as the power behind the greatest military threat in the galaxy - The Final Order. Palpatine wants Kylo Ren to find Rey and bring her to him. * First Order TIE fighters find Poe Dameron, Finn and Chewbacca at the Sinta Glacier Colony. They escape in the Millennium Falcon by way of an extremely risky strategy known as lightspeed skipping. * Poe Dameron reports back to the Resistance to warn them that Palpatine is still alive and is a bigger threat than ever before. The Final Order is readying to mount a massive attack on free worlds. * Rey, aware that there is a second Wayfinder, journeys to Pasaana with Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca to find it. They meet aging Rebel Alliance hero Lando Calrissian, who gives them information on how to find the Wayfinder. * Kylo Ren reveals that Rey is the paternal granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine. * Rey confronts Kylo Ren several times. Over the course of several duels, they learn that they can transmit physical matter between one another via The Force. * Resistance members travel to Kijimi in the hopes of finding someone who could translate the writings on the Sith dagger. Babu Frik reprograms C-3PO, so he can translate the text without violating his programming, but in doing so, undergoes a complete memory wipe. The translation points the way to Sheev Palpatine's Wayfinder. * FN-2187 and Poe Dameron are captured by the First Order. General Armitage Hux, revealing himself as a mole, saves their lives, and enables them to escape. General Pryde learns of Hux's betrayal and executes him with a blaster shot. * Using C-3PO's translation of coordinates embedded on a Sith dagger, Resistance forces travel to the moon of Kef Bir, which contains wreckage from the second Death Star. Kylo Ren finds the Wayfinder first and destroys it. * Kylo Ren and Rey duel again. Rey delivers a mortal blow to Kylo, but then uses The Force to heal him. * Leia Organa, having spent nearly the entirety of her life battling tyranny and oppression passes away. In the moment of her death, she uses The Force to reach out her son, Ben Solo. * Kylo Ren has a vision of his late father, Han Solo. Afterward, he throws his red lightsaber into the ocean, reclaiming his identity as Ben Solo. * Sheev Palpatine unleashes his fleet of Sith Star Destroyers, all of which are equipped with planet-destroying weapons. They use these weapons to destroy the planet Kijimi. * The Resistance fleet engages the armada of the Final Order. They are assisted by a massive fleet of civilian ships that finally answered the call to help. * Rey finally makes it to Exegol to confront the reborn Palpatine. Ben Skywalker is in pursuit and fights up against his former allies in the Knights of Ren. Palpatine wants Rey to kill him, after which his spirit will take possession of her younger, healthier body, and he will live again. When this tactic fails, he uses The Force to draw the life energies out of both Rey and Ben Solo. * Rey summons the power of every Jedi who came before her - the spirits of whom beckon her to "Rise". Sheev Palpatine attacks her with Force lightning, but she deflects it with the lightsabers once used by Luke and Leia. The backlash of energy overwhelms Palpatine and he disintegrates. * The Resistance celebrates their victory over The Final Order. Maz Kanata gives Chewbacca the medal that Han Solo earned at the Battle of Yavin. * Rey travels to the Lars moisture farm on Tatooine. She sees the spirits of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa and adopts the name "Skywalker" as her own. Deaths * Ap'Lek * Armitage Hux * Ben Solo * Cardo * Enric Pryde * Kuruk * Leia Organa * Sheev Palpatine * Temmin Wexley * Trudgen * Ushar * Vicrul References Category:35 ABY